


Ценный подарок

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Irony, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая фантазия на тему посещения Крисом номера Себастьяна после церемонии Оскар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ценный подарок

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** элементы AU - авторские допущения о списке гостей, победителей Оскара 2015 и о том, что гороскоп будет довеском к основному утешительному призу, автора вдохновили списки приглашенных и номинантов Оскара, а также [планы включения неординарных подарков в обычный набор](http://ivona.bigmir.net/showbiz/stars/407534-Oskar-2015--Organizatory-potratjat--125-tysjach-na-podarki-dlja-zvezd) на церемонии награждения Оскар 2015

– Это. Член?  
Себастьян не был суеверным человеком, но точно знал: если ночью на порог твоего номера явился в стельку пьяный Крис Эванс, удерживая в руке на манер меча огромный вибратор, это не к добру. Для Криса, мать его, Эванса, конечно. Учитывая отношения, в которых они состояли уже около года, потомственный цыган Стэн мог предсказать, что нынче ночного гостя ждут серьезные проблемы в личной жизни и потенциальные – со здоровьем. Пока Себастьян прикидывал, куда лучше бить, чтобы не сорвать съемки «Мстителей», Крис медленно переварил его вопрос и согласно кивнул.  
– Да. То есть нет. Вибр-тор!  
– Отлично. Может ты, такой умный, скажешь, что ты делаешь с ним под дверью моего номера?  
– Стою, – пояснил Крис и покачал головой.  
Судя по взгляду, прямо сейчас он был не лучшего мнения об умственных способностях любовника, потому уточнил:  
– Ты щ-та, пьян, С-б-стьян?  
– Я? – опешил Себастьян и возмущенно уставился на Криса.  
Вспомнил про папарацци, в красках представил утренние заголовки, в которых член играл не последнюю роль, и втащил Криса за галстук в номер, захлопнул дверь, а уж затем разразился гневной тирадой:  
– Ты являешься в четыре часа утра с искусственным хреном наперевес, и у меня спрашиваешь – пьян ли я?  
– Да. Тебя. Ты же тут один, – доходчиво пояснил Крис.  
– Нет, парень. Я тут был один. А теперь нас трое. Я. Ты. И твой боевой член. И последнего я предпочел бы не видеть до конца разговора.  
– Техни-ик-чески, не мой.  
– Чего? – устало вздохнув и сообразив, что сцена ревности с битьем посуды и Криса Эванса медленно превращается в фарс, обреченно поинтересовался Себастьян.  
– Член не мой.  
– То есть как? Ты его спиздил?  
– Нет, – возмутился Крис. – Мне его п-дарили!  
– Подарили? – опешил Себастьян.  
– Да.  
– Подробности, – скрестив руки на груди, скептично потребовал Себастьян.  
Глубокомысленно икнув, Крис уселся посреди номера, продолжая удерживать вибратор на манер меча, и покорно пояснил:  
– Это член Марка. Он стоит 250 долларов. И мне его п-д-рили!  
– Какого еще на хуй Марка?  
Себастьян уже не ревновал – он пребывал в состоянии крайнего бешенства.  
– Руффало!  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Марк Руффало просто так взял и подарил тебе вибратор за 250 долларов?  
– Нет, не Марк.  
– Кто-то подарил тебе вибратор Марка Руффало? – подозрительно прищурился Себастьян, начиная путаться в показаниях подозреваемого.  
– Не кто-то. Реннер.  
– Реннер. Подарил. Член Руффало? Что за бред ты несешь? Как, если он даже не его собственный?  
– Не его. Но и его.  
– Это как?  
– Ему п-д-рил Дауни.  
– Дауни. Член Руффало. Подарил. Реннеру, – чувствуя, что срочно требуется выпить, достроил информационную цепочку Себастьян. – А откуда Дауни взял член Руффало?  
– На него положил Руффало за какого-то судью. Все сл-жно. Судья прок-тил Оскара. Оскар – судью. Они вместе – Дауни. И я ни черта не понял где и к-гда. И похер, – улыбнулся обезоруживающе Крис. – Не в-жно. Мне-то подарил Реннер. Он пусть разбирается как.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Реннер просто так взял и подарил тебе вибратор за 250 долларов?  
– Просто взял и подарил.  
– Прям подошел и сказал: Крис Эванс, возьми этот вибратор?  
– Не, – покачал головой Крис и соболезнующе посмотрел на Себастьяна – и правда, ишь, какой непонятливый. – Не-е. Я шел. Он навстречу. Гру-у-стный. Без Оск-ра. С в-братором и сетри… серфи… серт-ф-к-том! Ну, я же добрый. П-дшел. Ут-шил. Мол, возраст уже. Косметика д-роже золота. Он ожил. Пободрел. Член отдал. В бл-г-дарн-сть! Г-в-рит, нам, пидорасам, нужнее. Он о нас д-г-дался!  
Вздохнув, Себастьян отобрал у Криса его фаллическое оружие и поделился мыслью:  
– Сдается мне, это была не благодарность. Если ты мне не врешь, конечно. Зачем Руффало вообще притащил член на церемонию?  
– Т-к это-ж! Не притаскивал! Пд-рили ж.  
– И ему подарили?  
– И ему п-дрили!  
Крис сладко зевнул и с самым невинным видом облапал Себастьяна за зад:  
– А м-жет того. Этого? Вибр-тор вж-ж-ж и у-у-у! По н-значению?  
Получив подарок в рот, Крис задумчиво пожевал его, пососал, заставив Себастьяна тихо застонать, и выплюнул:  
– Не т-к!  
– Пока не разберусь, что у вас там на самом деле произошло, можешь даже не мечтать! – осадил его Себастьян и потребовал: – Иди умывайся.  
– Но Себастьянино, – протянул томно Крис, снова получил хрен Марка Руффало в зубы и обиженно удалился в ванную.  
Слушая, как плескается и фыркает за дверью Крис, Себастьян решил, что он не хочет знать, что именно эти двое делают: ему еще утром душ принимать.

Покосившись на настенные часы, Себастьян несколько мгновений колебался: он был воспитанным джентльменом и не звонил людям в неурочный час. Впрочем, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Что может оправдать поздний звонок другу лучше, чем собственный пьяный любовник, который притащил с Оскара чужой вибратор?  
Реннер не ответил. Дауни обматерил Себастьяна и бросил трубку. Перезвонил. Еще раз обругал Себастьяна. Снова кинул трубку. Позвонил повторно, чтобы напомнить Себастьяну, какой тот мудак, а затем выключил телефон. Отчаявшись получить ответы от посредников, Себастьян набрал номер Руффало. Тот поднял трубку после пятнадцатого гудка, протянул вместо приветствия:  
– Ха-а-алк кр-у-у-ушить! – и могуче захрапел.  
Пение, крики и шаманские танцы Марка к жизни не вернули. Пришлось воспользоваться тревожной кнопкой.  
Звонить Скарлетт Себастьян не любил – та слишком быстро догадалась об их с Крисом отношениях и теперь не упускала случая поиздеваться. Именно поэтому, стоило только Скарлетт поднять трубку, Себастьян приступил к делу без экивоков:  
– Скарлетт.  
– И тебе недоброе утро, мой охреневший друг-гей. Что не спится в неприлично ранний час?  
– Грусть-тоска меня терзает, – в тон процедил Себастьян, вздохнул и пояснил: – У меня мелкие проблемы семейного характера. В стельку пьяный Эванс припер домой огромный вибратор и говорит, что это ему Реннер подарил.  
– Ну, и?  
– И, – подтвердил Себастьян. – Что ты об этом знаешь?  
– Да почти ничего. Ты представляешь, на вечеринках есть сотни более интересных дел, чем слежка за Крисом Эвансом.  
– Я назову тебя дорогой.  
– Стэн, ты издеваешься?..  
– Потрясающей. Великолепной. На пресс-конференции.  
– Ладно. На двух пресс-конференциях. Не знаю, как насчет подарил – я не все слышала, но судя по количеству обещаний «ебать» и долгой пространной речи о хуе, на котором Реннер видел Криса, я бы на твоем месте ему дверь не открывала. Твоя невинность в опасности. Хотя откуда у тебя взяться невинности?  
– И это все? Теряешь хватку. Я рассчитывал на что-то более... ценное, – признался Себастьян.  
– Есть видео. Но ты же не думаешь, что я продам очень секретную внутреннюю информацию Мстителей агенту ГИДРЫ?  
– Хорошо. Сумка из последней коллекции Louis Vuitton.  
– Плюшевый мишка. И на конференции ты снова будешь разливаться соловьем о том, как хотел бы роман Зимнего с Вдовой.  
Скрипнув зубами в бессильной злости, Себастьян выдавил улыбку и буркнул:  
– Идет. Высылай свое видео.

–У-бдился? – сонно обнимаясь с подушкой и подарком Реннера, поинтересовался через несколько часов Крис.  
Себастьян, как раз закончивший смотреть последнее домашнее видео с закрытой вечеринки после закрытой вечеринки после Оскара, пребывал в прострации. Он, конечно, полагал, что странная история появления в их номере вибратора Марка Руффало может оказаться правдой, но не думал, что все настолько запущено. Вопросы о том, сколько ж все его коллеги выпили в честь светлого события, оставался открытым, и Себастьян не был уверен, что готов знать ответ.  
– Вроде того. И что, они без шуток вручили соискателям этот странный джентльменский набор с вибраторами и гороскопами?  
– Угу, – кивнул Крис. – По оп-си! П-тевка. Проц-д-ры. Г-р-скоп! В-бр-тор! Так и не пон-ли з-чем. То ли его надо на все пол-жить. То ли его на них пол-жили… кач-с-в-нно. Большо-о-о-ой. И раб-чий! Ж-ж-ж-ж!  
– А потом будут спрашивать, почему я больше люблю театр?  
– За-ануда! Это ж вес-ло!  
– Сказал человек, обнимающийся с искусственным членом Марка Руффало, подаренным тому киноакадемией. И слышать ничего не хочу о веселье.  
– Ну-у-у, – протянул Крис, приобнимая Себастьяна за талию и наваливаясь на него всем телом, – ва-а-ще ни о к-ком?! А если я назову тебя Бэзи?  
– Я тебя изобью!  
– С-дист! Тебе надо было попр-б-ваться в «50 отте...»  
В очередной раз заткнув Крису рот вибратором Марка Руффало, Себастьян по достоинству оценил подарок Реннера: и красиво, и чертовски практично.

– А гороскоп Руффало, кстати, где? – поинтересовался Себастьян утром.  
Ну, если быть точным – не совсем утром: солнце уже давно клонилось к горизонту, часы неумолимо показывали 3:25 PM, но Себастьян определял наступление этого времени суток моментом своего пробуждения.  
– У-у-у! – воодушевленно протянул Крис, давая понять, что Себастьяна ждет еще одна крайне увлекательная история из жизни мстительного серпентария.  
Что-то подсказывало, что сказка о блудном вибраторе на фоне новой байки покажется невинной и доброй.  
Себастьян уныло вздохнул и в очередной раз проклял больную фантазию организаторов Оскара и свое любопытство.  
– Так вот, Дауни...  
– Можешь. Не. Продолжать!


End file.
